


Truth or Dare

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2019 Bonus Round Fills [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bickering, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Poetry, yes I am back on my marriage bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Prompt: "Truth or Dare"
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki
Series: Sportsfest 2019 Bonus Round Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757266
Kudos: 9





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hibari1_san](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/gifts).



Truth or Dare?  
Dare.  
Tell me how you feel about me  
Very funny Satsuki

You said dare  
That could have been truth  
Well I’m daring you to say it

You sure you wanna know?  
Yes  
We’ve been dating for ages Satsuki  
It’s nice to make you say it

I’m being harmed  
Likely story

I want you to be my wife Satsuki  
Marry me


End file.
